Underdog
by rlyn99
Summary: 15-year old Cornelia has always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer. This is the story of Underdog, where she shows that you don't always have to start out the best, in order to be the best. T to be safe. Kind of new to this, so criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Underdog

_**Prologue  
**_

My name is Cornelia. I am fifteen years old. I do not know my birthday, nor do I know the identity of my parents. I am but a maidservant to the Berlitz family, one of Sinnoh's upper-class families and set upon the top of the social hierarchy of the region. All my life, the only place I have ever known was the enormous mansion that the Berlitz family made their home in. Servants such as myself were forbidden from exiting the premises, and were consigned to a life within the Berlitz mansion, living on meagre wages and sparse meals.

According to Lady Maria, the one who took me in, I was found in an orphanage when I was barely a year old. She was the one who raised me up like her child, against the protests of her family members, and later, her own children. Eventually, faced with overwhelming pressure from her family, she was forced to make me a servant, with absolutely no privileges or social standing in the world whatsoever.

One day, I longed to be free of this monotonous and bleak life, where I was constantly downtrodden, and where I did not have anything to call my own. One day, I would break free of these chains, and show the world that a mere maidservant could pursue her dreams as well…

The Berlitz family was a proud and rich family, and was almost considered nobility, even in this modern age. The current patriarch of the family, Lady Agatha, had three sons. All of the sons are famous battlers, one of them even attaining the pinnacle of Pokemon training, the title of Champion. The first, Alstair, had a son and a daughter, Tristan and Anya. Tristan was an established trainer in his own right, and was on his traditional journey around Sinnoh in some distant corner of the region. The daughter, Anya was snooty and constantly looked down on me, she was about my age. The second son, Bismarck, had a son, Caden. Caden was in the same fold as Anya, and felt far too high and mighty to concern himself with the common people. The third son, Charles, also had a daughter and a son, and he was married to Lady Maria, the one who took me in. The daughter was called Violet, and she was born a cripple. Aside from Lady Maria, she was the only one here who showed kindness towards me. The son was called Lucas, and his attitude towards me was rather neutral, so we generally left each other alone. In a day, the Selection of Starters would begin, and Anya, Caden and Lucas would start on their journey around Sinnoh a few days after. In a day, I would still be here, performing the same chores, and again in the next, doomed to a repetitive cycle of servitude.

It was the day of the Selection of Starters, and all the servants, including me, were to be in their best attire. A certain Professor Rowan would be coming to give the three their starter Pokemon, so everything had to be in tip-top shape. As the clock ticked excruciatingly slow, and the collar on my dress began to itch miserably, the long-awaited guest made his presence. Anya immediately straightened up, and plastered on the most disgustingly sweet smile I had ever had the misfortune to witness.

" I say, it is a pleasure to meet you again Alstair, and I do hope the young trainers are ready … The gruff voice of Professor Rowan echoed through the cavernous atrium, as he walked briskly with Lord Alstair towards the centre of it, where the three soon-to-be trainers awaited.

At this point, I was struggling with the starchy collar of my uniform, and oblivious to Professor Rowan's approach.

Professor Rowan reached the table that had been set up in preparation for this event, and unlatched a heavy briefcase that he had been carrying. From it, he withdrew three Pokeballs, each labelled to indicate the Pokemon that it contained. Caden and Anya eagerly stepped forward, each determined to claim their prize, while Lucas stood aloof in the background, patiently waiting his turn.

" Caden Berlitz, I bestow upon you the Pokemon Chimchar. It is difficult to train, but I'm sure you will find it's power and speed will match your headstrong and spirited personality." Rowan said.

Caden grabbed the Pokeball emblazoned with a flame insignia, and eagerly clutched the Pokeball like a small child grasping a toy.

" Anya Berlitz, I bestow upon you the Pokemon Piplup. It is stubborn and prideful, but has reason to be so. It's regal appearance suits one such as yourself, who carries herself so pridefully." Rowan intoned.

Anya curtsied to Rowan, and accepted the Pokeball with a water drop on it. I bet the compliments got to her.

" Lucas Berl- "

Rowan's entrusting of the last Pokemon to Lucas was interrupted by a loud snapping noise. The source of this was none other than myself, who had just accidentally snapped my collar. I blushed in embarrassment as fifty pairs of eyes turned towards me. Professor Rowan stared intently at me for some reason, and I could have sworn I saw a spark within his aged eyes.

" I am terribly sorry Professor Rowan, I will make sure that this servant girl is duly punished for her terrible transgression." Lady Elisa, Lord Alstair's wife said.

" No, no. I have not been inconvenienced at all. In fact, I would have done the same myself if I had such a scratchy and irritable collar as well." Rowan said good-naturedly.

Lady Elisa promptly blushed.

"Now where were we, ah. Lucas Berlitz, I present to you the Pokemon Turtwig. It's quiet and gentle demeanour suits one such as yourself." Rowan said. Lucas stepped forward and nodded, accepting the Pokeball with a leaf on it.

The hall soon began to applaud as Lucas stepped back among the two other trainers. Before Professor Rowan could make his concluding speech, he cleared his throat loudly, cutting through the applause like a hot knife through butter.

" Now, it appears I have an extra Pokemon with me today, and I have found someone I would like to entrust it with." The hall was completely silent, as Rowan said this shocking statement. I felt within my heart a sudden sense of apprehension; I just knew that my life would make a sudden change in a few short moments.

" I would like to give the Pokemon to this young lady over here, who I do not appear to have caught her name?" He turned towards me and motioned for me to speak.

" C-C-Cornelia." I stuttered. He stepped forward towards me, ignoring the shocked expressions of the other servants and the members of the Berlitz family.

" Cornelia. I would like to bestow to you this Pokemon. It may not appear very strong at first, but I believe, just like you, it has the potential to be great." Professor Rowan passed a Pokeball to me, unlike the others, it had no insignia to indicate what kind of Pokemon was inside.

The Pokeball felt cool to the touch, almost frigid. I gratefully nodded my head, and made a clumsy attempt to curtsy to Professor Rowan.

" And now, I believe we can move on to the concluding speech?" Rowan asked.

I sat dumbfounded upon a chair as Rowan made his speech. Caden and Anya shot dirty looks at me, as if I had commited some terrible crime, and I caught several of the servants and some of the Berlitz family staring at me. However, Lady Maria caught my eye, and beamed at me happily, while Violet gave me a thumbs up sign.

" The **four **young trainers will begin on their journey three days from now. In the meantime, I hope they will spend the time to get to know their Pokemon, and perhaps to forge some friendly ties between each other." Anya was still glaring at me. So much for friendly ties. With that, Rowan concluded his speech, and everyone got up from their seats to leave.

I immediately retreated back to the servant's quarters, and into my minuscule bedroom, where I bolted the door shut. Thoughts swirled around in my head, " Why was I chosen. Is my dream coming true? I'm so happy!" The Pokeball rested on my bed, looking innocuous and indiscriminate. Professor Rowan's words rang in my head, " It may not appear strong at first…" I thought of the various weak Pokemon that I knew of. I hoped that it wasn't a Bidoof, thinking of the potato-shaped beavers that were dotted all over Sinnoh. "Oh well, might as well get it over with." I thought. I picked up the Pokeball and held it up with trembling fingers, and it wasn't because of its frigidity, " Whatever's inside, come on out!" I shouted. And the ball burst open in a flash of bright light…


	2. Chapter 2

Underdog

_**A Slight Change**_

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait, got a little stumped on how to continue from the first chapter. I've decided to upload chapters in short parts, so that it's easier for me to continue writing._

As the glare from the white light faded, I finally got the first glimpse of my new Pokemon. It was a small black Pokemon, in the shape of an icicle. A yellow layer covered its entire body except for the face, and it had hands in the form of two small black balls surrounded its small body. Its eyes were a light shade of blue, and an enormous smile was plastered upon its face, nearly covering half of its face. I scrutinised my new Pokemon, as it did the same back to me. Its body emanated a strange coolness, that dropped the room's temperature a notch, leading me to conclude that it was some kind of Pokemon affiliated with the element of ice.

" Sno?" It said inquisitively.

"Uhh… Hi?" I wasn't sure how to reply to it, my experience with Pokemon limited to chasing the Bidoofs away from the back garden, and a few small nuggets of information from Lady Maria.

Just then, there was a sharp tap on the door, and Professor Rowan's voice could be heard from beyond it. My Pokemon jumped up onto my bed at the sudden noise, and began shivering. I found that rather ironic.

" Miss Cornelia? I would like to have a few words with you."

I hastily unlatched my door, allowing Rowan in. He sat himself in an old rickety chair in the corner, and began to speak.

" Now, I'm sure you, along with everyone else, has been wondering what compelled me to give a Pokemon to you." He began.

I nodded in assent, as he continued to speak.

" I chose you, because I'm tired, so very tired of the monopoly that the Berlitz family has on Pokemon training. Every year it's the same old story; the champion is likely to be a Berlitz. Only recently has an outsider won the championship title…" Rowan ranted.

" Really? Who?" I asked.

" That's not important at the moment miss. I also would like to give you a Pokedex, it is a device that records and stores information about Pokemon. "

I took the Pokedex from Rowan, and examined it closely. Suddenly, it gave a loud 'BEEP'. I nearly dropped it on the floor in shock.

" Snorunt. The Snow Hat Pokemon. In the snow country, certain folklore says a house will prosper if a Snorunt lives there. This Snorunt is female." The Pokedex announced.

Oh well, at least I knew the identity of my Pokemon now.

" As you have just witnessed, the Pokedex has the capability to analyse Pokemon within a 5-metre radius, and to expel the information gathered at you." Rowan said.

" Well, that's one way to put it…" I replied.

" My hope is that you will find as many Pokemon as you can, and record it down in the Pokedex for me. Also, I don't think it will be wise to share this news with the other trainers, as it might err… injure their pride even more."

I rolled my eyes, Rowan was making understatements again.

Just as Rowan was about to continue, a servant ran into the room.

" Lady Agatha calls for you both. She says she would like to speak to Cornelia."

Rowan shot me a worried look. This couldn't be good.

" Please hurry. She says it is a matter of great importance." The servant said breathlessly.

" I shall come with you." Rowan said to me.

I nodded, and followed the servant out of the door.

We ran toward the Great Hall, where the entire Berlitz family was assembled.

" Took you long enough." Lady Agatha said coldly.

" What is the meaning of this Agatha?" Rowan questioned.

" I called for the servant girl because I was going to announce a change in the traditional journey around Sinnoh."

"A change?"

" Yes Rowan, a change. I have decided that instead of having all four of these trainers undergo their journeys in the Sinnoh region, each of them will be delegated to one of the five regions, excluding Unova."

" You can't do this Agatha. Cornelia has next to no experience with Pokemon, to send her into a foreign region alone would be suicidal!" Rowan exclaimed.

" Well perhaps you should have thought of that before allowing a mere servant girl to partake in this tradition Rowan!" Agatha shot back.

As the two elders engaged in this back and forth argument, I stood still and contemplated my fate.

" Alone? In a foreign nation? Could I do this?" I pondered.

"Now, if you will be so kind as to allow me to continue Rowan, I will explain this to the trainers. Oh and to the servant girl as well of course." Lady Agatha added as an afterthought.

" Three of them will go to foreign regions, while one of them will remain in Sinnoh. We have decided not to include Unova in this, as travel there will be undoubtedly difficult to conduct. In about a year from now, the World championship will be held, and the four will take part in it. That is, assuming they get past the National and Regional stages of course." Agatha gave a rather nasty look at me as she said the last part.

" We have decided to leave Lucas here, in Sinnoh. As for the other three, Caden will be going to Hoenn, Anya will be going to Johto, and the servant girl will be going to Kanto."

" Kanto?" I wondered out loud.

" Yes girl, Kanto, birthplace of legends, home region of the legendary Red." Lady Agatha said, once again emphasising just how inexperienced I was.

" Anyway, the departure for the regions will commence the day after tomorrow. Meeting adjourned!" She declared.

I shuffled back to my room, deciding to take the opportunity to make a quick escape, before anyone else decided to draw me into one of their crazy plots.

Before I could reach my room, Anya and Caden accosted me; this could **not **be good.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't the little servant rat. Professor Rowan must be losing his touch, that old duff, if he chose someone like you." Anya said.

" What do you want Anya…" I said coldly.

" You watch your mouth filthy peasant, you're not allowed to say our names." Caden spat.

" It's ok Caden, what does a street rat like her know about manners. Anyway, I just want to say that there's no chance of you succeeding, so you might as well give up now. Goodbye." Anya strutted off, with Caden following closely behind.

" Why that little…" I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, my anger threatening to explode out. Instead, I walked off back to my room, intending to sleep everything that that had happened today off…

The glare of the morning sunlight permeated my small dusty room, waking me up from my sleep. The Pokeball containing Snorunt rolled over as I rubbed my eyes, suddenly bursting open on contact with me.

" Ahhhhh! Cold, cold cold cold." I shrieked.

" Sno-Snorunt?" My bewildered pokemon inquired.

Just then, the door swung open, and Lady Maria appeared, looking equally bewildered at the strange scene that met her eyes.

" Uhh, perhaps I should come another time?" She said.

" No-no, it's perfectly **fine**," I said, after wrenching Snorunt back into her ball.

Lady Maria smoothed my bedsheets over and sat down, ignoring the column of dust that erupted the moment she sat.

" Congratulations Cornelia, on becoming a trainer." She said, with a smile.

" Do you think Professor Rowan might have made a mistake?" I asked nervously.

" No, of course not! Professor Rowan is an excellent scientist, and in all my years, I've never seen one so certain about anything. Anyway, I came here to tell you that you should probably train, and also get ready for your journey."

Lady Maria saying it out loud really brought it home to me. All my life, I had wanted to escape from this miserable life, and now my dream would be coming through.

"Where do I start training?" I asked.


End file.
